


[TTS Podfic] Cuddles Required

by TTSPodfics (sherlockian4evr)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Blow Jobs, Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, John Loves Sherlock, John always knows, M/M, Needy Sherlock, Sherlock Loves John, Sherlock Needs A Hug, Sherlock's nanny dies, Touch starved Sherlock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:09:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22656793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/TTSPodfics
Summary: From the Live Journal prompt: Sherlock never asks for affection.Sherlock, is severely touch-starved and obviously desperately in love with John which makes him crave affection more. Sherlock though, never ever asks. John being John however always knows.OrFive times John gave Sherlock cuddles and one time he gave him cuddles and just a bit more.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	[TTS Podfic] Cuddles Required

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cuddles Required](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4341791) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/qw9nhl3btj3odxz/cuddles-required.mp3). 9.32MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
